The Prodigy
by Jessie Flower
Summary: All four of Jason's parents underestimate him. Set after Superman Returns. ABANDONED, until further notice.
1. As The Years Pass

_Authors Note: This is my first superman verse story. It will mostly be Superman Returns Verse though there might be parts that fans can relate to the television series, 'The Adventures of Lois and Clark'. I used to be a big fan before it was taken off the network. Tell me what you think in the end. --Jessie_

**Chapter One: The Years That Past**

At age four Jason White was first introduced to Clark Kent. It was the same day had Superman come back to Earth and saved Lois Lane from the crashing plane. Jason felt that he was the only person that had noticed this coincidence. He was sure his mother, Lois Lane had noticed, she was a reporter after all. She always got the small details other reporters missed. For one reason or another his mother ignored the simple fact. At the young age of four the brilliant Jason White had figured out what the rest of the world had been unable to do for years. He understood that Clark Kent and Superman were the same person just dressed in different outfits. Jason lived with this tidbit of information for years at age seven he finally found the time to confront Clark Kent. There was a Christmas party being hosted at his house and Clark was present. Clark, and Jimmy were the only non-related folk at the Daily Planet that didn't seem to mind his presence in the least bit. Jason pulled on Clarks pant leg.

"Hello Jason." He grinned and kneeled down to Jason's height. At the height of an approximate six foot and some odd inches he was much taller then the seven year old boy.

"Hi Clark. I want to show you something." I lead him into my room. It was aligned with pictures he'd drawn. He showed Clark the first picture he had drawn of Superman saving his family. "You saved us, so I made a picture for you as a present."

"What do you mean? That's Superman." Clark pointed out with a smile.

"They say children see things that adults don't. I _know_." Jason smiled up at him and took a picture out of his desk. Clark looked at the picture and saw it was a picture of Superman flying and Clark Kent writing his articles for the Daily Planet. Clark looked down at his son, amazed by him. Jason was beginning to have an asthma attack and he held onto the handle of his desk. The handle shot off when Jason couldn't grab his inhaler in time. The handle his Clark's foot. "Sorry." Jason apologized.

"It's not a problem." Clark smiled at his son.

As the years passed by, things began to change. One of these things that had quickly changed was the relationship between Lois Land and Richard White. Jason was growing up and looked more like his father every single day. Richard, as a reporter came to terms with the resemblance between Superman and Justin. Not once did he take a second glance at Clark as he should have. Jason was eleven years old when they finally broke up. Jason knew what was going on as he'd seen Jade (his best friend) and her parents go through the motions just as his small family was. Lois still refused to explain the complete situation to Jason but he knew tidbits. He believed that talking to Clark Kent might be able to help him.

"Hey Jason, how is it going?" Clark asked him. "How are your grades doing?"

"Still excelling in science and math class. Gym class is getting easier. The days I don't take my inhaler are better then the others. Mom says that it's all just in my head." Jason shrugged. Clark smiled.

"I'm sure that Lois is right. She always is in the end."

"She can't figure out who the man behind the glasses is though." Jason said softly in reminder. Clark smiled at his son.

"No, but most of the millions of people on the earth can't either." He pointed out. Lois walked over to Clark's desk.

"Jason, don't bother Clark." She told her son. Richard walked over and handed her a folder. Jason tried to see what was written one the file in black marker. Unfortunately he couldn't see with his mothers hand in the way. He tried willing her hand to move and he saw the skeleton of her hand. He jumped a good foot in the air before Clark had put a hand on his shoulder, not allowing him to jump any higher. Clark looked alarmed at the boy. He was less worried about how high he was going to jump and more about how his face had gone completely pale.

"Jason are you okay?" Clark asked.

"Fine, just fine. I have to go do my homework." He grabbed his backpack. Lois looked up at him with concern.

"I could drive you home." Jason shook his head and skateboarded over to the elevator. Lois went to follow him, she didn't trust her eleven year old child to get home alone. Clark stopped her.

"Lois I finished my article, you work on everything that needs work." He told her, unsure of how much she had to write her article and to go over the divorce papers. "I'll drive him home."

"Thank you, Clark. I owe you one." She hugged him and Clark went off to find Jason before he got too far. He stepped in front of Jason who came to a stop in front of him.

"I'll give you a ride." Clark told him, Jason nodded. He had made a mental note to talk to Clark about a conversation he had heard his parents talking about the night before. He buckled his seat and looked at Clark.

"Is it possible that Richard White isn't my father?" Jason asked Clark who pushed his glasses up.

"Well anything is possible in this day and age, you know." Clark replied. Jason bit his lip.

"I jumped cause I saw my mothers skeleton."

"Oh." Clark said. "It could have been your imagination."

"I didn't take my inhaler today." Jason pointed out as well. "Or yesterday and I heard my parents. It was very faint. But I heard my Dad say he wasn't my father, and with all the situations I've been in I've wondered…" Jason paused for a long while. "Are you my father, Clark Kent?" Clark turned to him for a moment before putting his eyes back on the road.

"That's a complicated question with a complicate answer." Clark answered Jason. "Superman is your father. At least that is what your mother remembers. Seeing as she doesn't know I am Superman. So you can't let your mother hear you call me dad, not when I'm Clark Kent." Jason smiled at him. "You're going to be a good detective one day." Clark told him, pushing up his glasses once more.

"Detective White." Jason smiled, not thinking before he said it, nor did he realize that his last name would be Kent. Detective Kent, Clark corrected in his head. Superman didn't have a last name and to Lois he never would. It was Clark's suspicion that Jason would hold the last name White forevermore.

Three years later Jason and Clark's relationship had grown stronger in the passing years. Especially with the lack of Richard always trying to listen in on their conversations. "Dad just take a look, I'm telling you it doesn't let me act normal." He pushed the inhaler into Clark's hand. Clark looked around the office with a sigh and looked threw the bottle. His eyes widened. "What is it?" Jason could tell by the look on his fathers face that he had found something. He had found something worth throwing the inhaler on his office desk. His hand was slightly irritated where the opening of the inhaler had been.

"Its GK." He spoke in code. The code wasn't exactly that hard to break. Lois Lane for instance could have figured out easily that GK stood for **G**reen **K**ryptonite because of her in-depth knowledge of Superman. Clark was furious but wouldn't let his son see that.

"It is." Clark confirmed. "Superman is going to be paying a visit to your house tonight." He said softly. He took a tissue and picked up the inhaler.


	2. Another Milestone

_Authors Note: Wow. Well if you visited my biography/profile page then you saw that this is my first time posting on fanfiction after an hiatus of two years. So when is saw that my story had been brought into two C2 fourms you could imagine my surprise. So I'd like to thank Lily Grace of How To Save The Day and Clarks-Kryptonite and/or Jedi Bant of Identity Revealed for putting The Prodigy into your archives._

_Jek Windu: When I saw the movie I didn't think the inhaler made sense. So I figured there had to be some kind of meaning to it, which is where I got the idea for the opening of the story._

_Primesetter31: Neither does Clark. ;)_

_Katemary77: I'm glad you find it interesting._

_CoyoteScion: The story is going to be multi-chaptered worry not the next chapter is here._

_Mr.Firenze: I'm glad you liked the chapter. And I'm just going to smile at your other comment. There will be more in the future regarding the green kryptonite._

* * *

**Chapter Two: Another Milestone**

Jason tapped his pen, his breathing had become uneven. After using the inhaler regularly for the past fourteen years of his life, or at least for as long as he could remember, he had become slightly dependent on the puff of what Clark said had Green Kryptonite in it. Jason squashed the pen in his hand as Lois walked in.

"Do you need your inhaler?" Lois asked him.

"I threw it away." Jason said with a glare. He threw away the pen and walked into the bathroom.

"Don't take that tone with me." Lois frowned and followed him into the bathroom. "Why would you throw it away?"

"Why don't you ask my Dad, he's the one that figured it out." He washed off the ink that had spread across his hand.

"Richard doesn't-- oh." Her eyes widened. "Well, one never does know where on earth your father is. I never know if he's even on earth, for that matter. He likes to disappear for fun." She crossed her arms. Jason was looking behind her and she grimaced as she figured Superman was behind her.

"I'm always around." His voice came from behind her.

"I squashed a pen." Jason told him happily as he dried his hands. "Lets talk to my mom now, though." He said excited. Superman shook his head.

"We're not going to gang up against your mother." Superman told him. "So stay in your room while Lois and I talk." Jason was about to argue but he figured it was useless.

"Fine. Parents are all the same." He grumbled. Superman smiled at him as he watched Jason close the door and stay right next to it in order to listen to them. Superman turned to Lois.

"We should probably sit down." Lois pulled her hair up into a pony tail.

"Would you like something to drink?" Lois offered him, knowing this talk wouldn't be a happy one.

"Water would be just fine." He told her taking a seat at the dining table. Lois sat down at the table with two glasses of water.

"How did you figure out that the Green Kryptonite was the main component of the medication?" Lois asked him. She was used to asking the question as a reporter. This conversation was going to be different though, she was going to have to answer his questions.

"Jason has been telling me for years that he thought his days were better when he didn't use the inhaler. I didn't believe him, he came to me today and made me look through it to see the contents. I found the Green Kryptonite."

"How did he find you? Did you tell him where you live, but you won't tell me?" Lois crossed her arms. Superman sighed.

"No, Jason just understands things. He understands that I'm always around." Lois narrowed her eyes at the man. "Why did you do it?"

"When he was born Richard was the father." Lois stated. "I let him believe he was the father for six years of his life. So if Jason suddenly had powers that would be suspicious. I didn't know if you'd ever come back. So how would Jason ever figure out why he was so different? I let him take the inhaler for years because he came dependent. Just like most normal medications. He was having an attack today before you came, but you aren't here for the little things." She stood up and looked out the window. Clark thought about putting on the glasses one day to see if Lois would finally understand.

"I've seen him have attacks. He always breaks something."

"Or throws a piano." Lois leaned her head against the window with a chuckle.

"He saved your life, and yet you are trying to stop that part of him from growing."

"I'm not stopping it. I'm just trying to let him live a normal childhood."

"He isn't. He's just like me, I lived as a normal child at the farm house for years before I was known as Superman." He told her.

"We don't live in some little town that no one cares about." Superman frowned. "Its true Superman, we're in a big city. People will notice, the Daily Planet will notice if there is suddenly a little Superboy." She pointed out. "Then some evil man will use Jason against you and then what? Either the earth is taken over or your son dies. Which would you choose?" She asked him.

"I'd choose our son." Superman said softly. He walked over to Lois and put a hand on her shoulder. "Jason, I said your room not the hallway." He looked over at him. Jason ran up the staircase and back into his room. Superman turned back to Lois. "I'll keep an eye on him, make sure nothing happens to make anyone suspicious." He kissed the back of her head. Lois turned wanting to hold him against her but he was gone.

"I love you, Superman." She whispered. Jason walked downstairs after seeing Superman fly off. He walked down to see his mother sitting down. "I'm sorry honey. I thought it was for the best." She kissed his forehead.

"I can deal with it. I'm strong." He promised her. She smiled at him.

"I hope so."

Clark decided to take a walk towards the high school on the sunny September morning. Today was Jason's first day of high school. He wanted to watch his son walk into school on his first day. It was another milestone in his life. Clark could still remember attending his high school. Jason was walking with a brown haired girl. Clark knew her as Jade, Jason's next door neighbor and best friend.

"Hey White! Lowe! Hurry up." A boy yelled at them. Clark frowned at the use of the last name White. He hated hearing Jason being referred to as Jason White. Jason Lane would have hurt less.

"Jason Kent." Clark whispered. Jason turned his head suddenly after he said it. Clark gave him an awkward wave Jason grinned at him. Clark made a vow to himself, he would make sure no one would hurt Jason until the day Clark died.

"Clark, what are you doing here?" Lois asked him from her parked car. Clark turned and smiled at her.

"Just walking." He told her.

"To work?" She rose her brows knowing it was a good few miles away. Clark nodded. Lois chuckled. "Would you like a ride?" Lois unlocked the door by pressing a simple button.

"Today is Jason's first day of high school, isn't it?"

"Yes." Lois smiled proud. "He's growing up to be a very smart boy. He was an honor student last year."


	3. Beginnings

_Author's Note: So after three versions of this chapter, I got this one. All of the italics during the length of the chapter are things that have happened in the past. I think that can be easily understood, but I just wanted to clear it up for anyone that misinterpreted it. Reviews at the end of this chapter, too many reviews to put before the chapter._

* * *

**Chapter Three: Beginnings**

Lois walked up to the roof with a cigarette in her mouth. She took out her lighter looking into the fire it reminded her of a time many years ago in the past.

_The fire place was roaring in the riverside room. Jason had fallen asleep just about a half hour ago on the couch. He seemed to be comfortable in the position. He had crawled up into a ball with his head resting lightly on the pillow. Lois watched him carefully. She was thankful that he had adapted her brown hair. Though it was slightly darker then hers, Richard just assumed Jason's head of hair was more like his. Though Lois couldn't see his eyes at the moment she knew them to be the brilliant blue. Just like his real father. She didn't know, and didn't understand how it possibly happened but she had given birth to Superman's son._

_She watched her son closely and heard him begin to wheeze. She looked over at him and watched as he floated up. Lois put a hand on his shoulder not letting him go anywhere. She wasn't taken surprise by this act of supernatural attributes. She had seen this happen to him before. It was how she had figured out that Superman was the father of her son._

"Hello Lois." Superman greeted her, walking down to her. Lois put out her cigarette and walked over to Superman.

"On a scale of one to ten, how angry are you with me?" Lois was determined to figure out how angry he was with her.

"Seven." He told her truthfully.

"Seven." She whispered, "Why did you come up here tonight?"

"I may be angry, even furious with you Lois but you are still the mother of my child. I still care for you." He put his hand on her cheek. Lois stood on her toes to kiss him. Superman kissed her back with fervor.

"Mom…" Jason started, Superman and Lois quickly stepped away from each other. Superman disappeared before Jason could see him. "Am I going over Richards house this weekend.?" Lois put a hand to her lips.

"Oh, I don't know. He said something, can't remember now. I'll call him later tonight." Jason looked at his mom.

"You forget what he said?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yes, things on my mind." Lois told him. Jason nodded. "You know I never wanted to hurt you, right?"

"Always. You're my mom." Jason said as if it was obvious, "Mothers don't try to hurt their children." He heard a shuffle of clothing and looked around.

"Yes, well, seven." Lois walked past him back into the planet.

"Seven?" Jason whispered to himself, confused. Clark jumped back onto the roof. Jason turned to his father. "What is seven?" Clark decided against explaining the situation to Jason.

"Nothing you have to worry about." Clark told him with a smile he put on his glasses.

"Why not?" Clark smiled and wiped the bottom of his lip. Clark would have gone weak at the knees at that kiss. Superman stayed strong though. Clark walked back into the Daily Planet. "What the hell is this?" Jason groaned. He walked to the edge of the Daily Planet. He wondered if he could fly. Just take a step off and, his cell phone rang. He jumped back and answered it.

"Hello?" Jason answered the phone, he didn't recognize the phone number.

"Jason, its Richard." Jason furrowed his brows.

"This isn't your number."

"No, it isn't. I'm at a… friend's house. Listen carefully, I need to ask you a few questions." Richard explained to Jason what information he needed.

_Lois and Richard sat on the couch next to each other. Jason was only 18 months old, he was wheezing again. Richard looked at his son as Lois put a hand on Jason's shoulder, making sure Richard didn't see him do anything unusual._

_"We should check out that wheezing. He might have asthma." Richard pointed out. Lois knew that to be untrue but allowed Richard to bring Jason to several different doctors. None of them could figure out what the wheezing was coming from. Lois had made the assumption that since Jason was so young he would wheeze before his powers started freaking out. After two months of searching Richard found a specialist. After finding the specialist Lois and Richard looked at his work, more Richard than Lois. Richard thought that the wheezing was very serious, but it wasn't. Richard got the inhaler and was usually the one to put the medicine into Jason._

_"It works." He smiled. Lois forced a smile._

_"Excellent." The inhaler worked well and she never found him floating or such. This made her more comfortable to let Richard keep Jason for longer then a couple of hours. Though, the wheezing increased through the years and the inhaler was used very often. Lois thought it was for the best. _

At the time she hadn't know that Green Kryptonite was in the inhaler. It was about two years or so before she researched all the chemicals and rock that was in it. She found that it had flecks of Green Kryptonite in it. She immediately ran to Jason's room and found him drawing another one of his pictures. He smiled at her and she smiled back. She then believed the inhaler to be for the best, until recently when Superman found that there was Green Kryptonite in the inhaler.

Clark washed his face in the sink of his apartment. He wrapped a towel around his waist and walked out of the bathroom. He changed into his pajamas which consisted of long blue sweatpants. He was making dinner, consisting of a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with milk. He heard the doorbell ring. He look through the door and found Jason on the other side looking unwell. He quickly opened the door.

"I think I made a mistake." He told Clark, shaking. Clark brought him inside and shut the door.

* * *

_Authors Note: Dun, Dun, Dun..._

_CoyoteScion: Heh. Sorry to make you wait a bit longer then a few hours for this one. I'm sure you found a way to manage though. I'm glad you like the story._

_Bitemecold: Glad you like it._

_FAH3: Hooked? Really? That's quite a compliment that makes me extremely happy to read._

_Emily M Hanson: Sorry about the grammer. I'm pretty much positive that there are no spelling errors as I usually go over my chapters very well with a spell check and I read through them a couple times before I put it out here.Glad you find the story interesting._

_htbtthomas: Lois doesn't not know that Clark is Superman. So far only Jason has figured out such. I think this kind of settles your other comment._

_primesetter31: I'm glad you think so._

_Mr. Firenze: When I was writing the story I was trying to figure out the reactions. Jason I can't put in my mind ever hating either Superman-Clark Kent or Lois Lane.The medicine didn't hurt him in the least, it just supressed his powers so he was sort of mad but not enough to do anything about it. Superman on the other hand is angry at her, but she's still Lois Lane. I always find that he has this weakness for her and since Jason isn't in bad condition isn't quite too angry with her that he would lose his cool. I loved that part as well. As for Jason I don't think that it will effect him as much as Superman._

_mugglecastlover31: Glad you like it._

_Jedi-Bant: Hope you like it._

_JediMaster-Jen: The 'Jason Kent' part seems to have gone over very well with everyone. This chapter should answer your question, not sure if all of you will be satisified with it. This is how it always went in my head, though. Glad to hear that you think I'm a good writer. :-D_

_Starlight63: Here's more:)_

_Transgenic-girl: Poor Clark, indeed._

_Mary: Well I figured Jason is ten years older then in the movie, Superman Returns. So I believe he would grow up this way. Sorry you don't like him._


	4. Best Friends

**Chapter Four: Best Friends**

Jade Lowe stood in front of her full-length mirror. Her fingers grazed the red mark that was displayed across her arm. She was sure it would turn into an ugly bruise. It wasn't nearly as bad as precious bruises she had received from her step-mother. Jade took her 'superman' muscle band to cover the bruise on her arm.

There was a polite knock on her door. Jade smiled, knowing that the only person who ever knocked like that was Jason. She opened the door and was taken by surprise. "Who are you?" She asked. Two men stood in front of her. They were both dressed in suits, one in blue the other in black. The man in the black suit was the first to speak.

"My name is Cassius, and this is Antony." He nodded to the blue suit.

"And you're working together?" She raised her brows. Neither of the men seemed to understand her. "Julius Caesar." She rolled her eyes. "What do you want?"

"You." Cassius answered. "This won't hurt much." He told her. Antony wrapped a cloth around her mouth and nose. Jade did her best to freed herself from the mans grasp. It was a fruitless attempt, his grip only tightened on her. After a few moments of extreme violence she weakened until she finally grew limp in his arms. Cassius took out his cell phone.

"Stone achieved." He spoke into the phone.

"Bring her to the limousine." A voice answered. Jade's limp body was put into the limousine next to Lex Luthor. Lex lifted her chin and looked at the girl.

"Not a bad choice, junior." He smiled down at the girl. He searched her body for some kind of jewelry all he found was the sweat band. He took the band off of her and handed it to Cassius. "Place that in his room." He ordered.

"Richard called from a different phone. Then he started asking me about who I wanted at my birthday party. I didn't think anything of it so I mentioned Jade first, as always! Now she's gone, missing! Jade doesn't just disappear." Jason explained in a hurry to Clark. "She's either at my house or hers." Jason put his head in his hands.

"Maybe she had a date or went over another friends house." Clark suggested.

"A date?" Jason laughed. "Jade doesn't date. She's like another one of the guys." Jason shook his head.

"For now." Clark said as he handed Jason a peanut butter and jelly sandwich

"Forever." Jason told Clark. "That's not the point. She's in trouble and I _know_ it." That phone in Clarks apartment began to ring.

Lois was making lasagna when she called Jason down for dinner. "Jason!" She called for a second time. She set up the plates and walked upstairs. She looked through the whole house. "Maybe he's at Jade's." She said fumbling for her cell phone, she dropped it at first. She took a breath to calm herself and opened the flip phone. She called Jade but she didn't answer. Next she called the one person she knew she could count on.

Clark picked up the phone and Lois began to panic into his ear. Yelling and rambling on and on about how she couldn't find Jason. Clark sighed at his son. He hadn't told his mother where he was going. "Lois! Lois! Lois!"

"What?"

"Calm down, he's here."

"Here?"

"In my apartment." Clark explained. "He said he needs to talk to me. I'll bring him home as soon as he's finished explaining something to me."

"He's with you." Lois gave a sigh of relief. "Thank the heavens. I could come to pick him up." She offered Clark.

"It's fine." He assured her. "I wasn't doing anything. I could feed him if he's hungry. There is plenty of food around here." Lois looked at her Lasagna with a sigh.

"Just get him home before eleven." She ordered, defeated. They hung up the phone and Clark turned back to his son was sitting on the couch. He handed his son a glass of water.

"Now explain exactly what happened." Clark told him.

"I got a call from a phone number I didn't recognize. It was Richard on the other line. He asked me who I wanted to invite to my birthday party in order of importance. I said Jade first, like I usually do. I was surprised he was even asking. He hung up after I said her name." Clark nodded. "I found this in my room." He showed him a sweatband that had the superman logo on it.

"It's Jade's favorite sweatband. She's practically in love with you." He explained the superman part. "She always has it on her wrist, I think she sleeps with it. Richard took her."

"Why would Richard want her?" Clark asked Jason. "He doesn't know about who you father is, does he?"

"I think he knew. He left after he had confirmed his suspicion that Mom was in love with you, or at least Superman." Jason told Clark. "He still takes me in every other weekend. It's different, though. Some weekends he's distant, some he acts like the best father in the universe."

"I'll search for Jade." Clark pat his son on the back.

After Clark had left to go and search for Jade, Jason followed. Jason heard something behind him and found his father.

"Funny bumping into you here." Jason smiled. Superman just stood with his arms crossed. "She's my best friend, I can't let you do this alone."

"Please refrain from telling you mother about this." Superman requested of his son.

"Never." Jason responded happily.

"SUPERMAN!" Jades voice screamed. Both Superman and Jason bolted towards the voice at super-speed. Superman turned to Jason once they were in front of the abandoned building.

"Be as quiet as you can." Superman used his x-ray vision to look through the building. "Jade is up two stories. I want you to stay behind me the whole time. Don't do anything without asking." He ordered his son. He walked in and Jason followed behind him.

"Superman, about time you've gotten yourself here." Lex smiled at him. "I thought you might have just flown away again and left this damsel in distress to fend for herself." Superman watched Antony closely and saw the match. At super-speed he ran to Jade's side. Antony lit the ring of gasoline between them.

"Perfect!" Lex exclaimed. "Oh junior, come out wherever you are."

"Junior isn't my name." He glared at Luthor.

"Jason!" Lex grinned as the boy walked into the room. Cassius guarded the door after Jason walked in.

"I was hoping you'd make an appearance." Jason glared at the evil man he hadn't seen for years. Jason tried to blow out the fire. "I guess you didn't inherit all of your fathers powers." Jason turned to Lex.

"Let them go."

"_Let them go._ Hah! This isn't about them. Its about you and your weakness'." Jason punched Lex with enough force to send Luthor into the wall.

"I'm not weak." Jason growled. Lex rose his gun, aimed at Jason's chest.

"We'll see about that."

Meanwhile Superman was breaking the chains that held Jade to the chair. She was coughing a storm from the smoke. "Superman, you came." She smiled.

"Of course I did." Superman smiled at her. He turned to the fire and saw Lex confronting his boy. Superman grabbed Jade around her waist and blew out the flames. He caught the bullets before they touched his skin. Superman turned and found Jason was already out of the way. "Nice." He complimented his son. Jason jumped out of the window with a nod to his father. He landed easily. _He's learning._

"Keep out of trouble." Superman told the two children in front of Lois' house. Jade smiled at him.

"Okay, thanks Superman!" Jason turned to Jade.

"Are you kidding me? You're in love with Superman?" Jade shook her head with a unusual laugh.

"I'm in love with you." It was Jason's turn to laugh. Jade rolled her eyes and added a chuckle. "Can I stay at your house for the night?" Jason looked at her arm and nodded. He handed her the sweat band.

"Always." He opened the slider door and found his mother watching television. She turned and smiled at Jade.

"Guest bedroom is free." She told the girl. Lois turned to Jason with a straight face. She looked furious. Jade could sense the tension between the mother and son.

"Umm, I'll just see you two in the morning." She made her way out of the room.

"Don't you _ever_ do that to me again!" She raised her voice at him. Jason looked down at the ground.

"Sorry."

"Sorry? Sorry doesn't cover it! Do you know hoe many scenarios went through my head in a matter of two seconds? Do you know what it is like when you think someone has kidnapped and killed your son! The only person in your life that you'd die for." She glared at him. She was nearly yelling at Jason now. Lois counted to four with a deep breath. "You are grounded."

"Grounded?"

"Don't interrupt me." She told him firmly. Jason ran a hand through his hair, slightly fearful of his mother. "You are grounded for a week. When I'm not at home you're at the Daily Planet with me. I drive you to and from school. No cell phone, no internet, nothing except quality family time." She told him. "Got it."

"Yes ma'am." He said with a sigh and walked up to his room. Jason sat on his bed and looked at his phone. It had sound like Richard, but he wouldn't do something like that. Jason was sure it couldn't have possibly been his surrogate father. Lois walked into his room and took the phone out of his hand. He put the pillow over his head.

* * *

_Authors Note: So I just got back from my little Vacationat the beach. Hope you guys like what I've given you. _

_Transgenic-girl: Dasterdly? Not quite._

_Primesetter31: Glad you were so excited for this addition. :-D_

_Starahel: Sorry about the wait. Glad you love the story!_

_BonBonBubbles: Sorry about the wait, I was away._

_xorie5: Yes I tend to like to keep things going, so fast paced stories are usually what I end up with._

_Starlight63: Glad you liked the last chapter._

_Kate: Lois didn't actually put the Kryptonite in the inhaler. I thought that was clear in the last Chapter. Richard found a doctor who had it put in, not knowing that Jason was the child of Superman._

_Mr. Firenze: Glad you like it._

_Mystitat: Well I can't say much to your first part that differs from anything I've said before. Lois just saw that it helped Jason out quite a bit so she didn't do much to stop himRichard from giving Jason the inhaler. I just found Superman getting mad at Lois, like any other being would be needed. Sorry about the wait!_

_Elliania: I'm glad that my story made a good impression on you._

_Vouge09: Glad you did._

_Hahaha-evil: Heh, thanks._

_Bluie Twilight Star: Walk off the roof? raises eyebrows I can't say he did. Haha, sorry about the wait._

_Monda: Everyone is i>very /i> dense. Sorry about the wait!_

_Angel452: I think all your questions have been answered with this chapter._


	5. Jealous?

**Chapter Five: Jealous?**

Clark knocked on Lois' door. Jason opened the door. "You're up?" Clark asked surprised. It was quarter to six on a Saturday morning. Jason cringed and looked at the bag in Clarks hand.

"Danishes." He smiled. "I'm grounded for going to your apartment." Jason took the bag out of Clarks hand. Clark was about to ask if he'd used x-ray vision when Lois walked down stairs. She was checking to make sure she had everything.

"Hello Clark." Lois smiled. "Jason is going with us to the planet." She told him.

"Good thing I got you a drink too." Clark was balancing a tray of drinks in one hand.

"Hazelnut?" Lois smiled.

"With two sugars and one cream." Clark told her with a nod handing her the drink. "Orange juice for you." Clark handed Jason his drink.

"Thanks Da-Clark." Jason caught himself. He gave Clark a weak smile. 'Whoops' He mouthed. Lois picked up several napkins.

"Lets go boys." She opened the doors for them. Clark drove to Daily Planet with his family. _His family._ Clark thought to himself. Jason was working on homework and Lois was enjoying her jelly Danish. He had an urge to tell Lois that he was Superman. He couldn't though. He knew he would just be opening a can of worms. She should be able to figure the mystery out by herself.

Jason sat in his moms chair and wheeled over to Clark. "So you think Dad could come charging in and help me out?" He asked Clark with a wink.

"Help you with what?" Clark asked as he proofread his article on a recent fire. "I thought you finished your homework."

"No, this isn't about homework. It's about punishment. She took away my internet, phone, and my weekend." Jason motioned around. Clark smiled.

"I would, but she's right. You shouldn't have run out without telling her."

"There were circumstances. Jade might be dead right now if I hadn't told you about what was going on." Jason pointed out. Jimmy walked over.

"Hey C.K., Jay." He nodded to Jason as he handed Clark the pictures of the rubble.

"Thanks Jimmy." Clark said as he analyzed the pictures.

"So?"

"Superman will get the message." Clark gave him a small wink. Jason grinned and rolled back over to his mothers desk. She had a history book in her hand.

Lois sat on her couch watching the local news. A picture of Superman rescuing a family from a fire was put on the screen. Lois smiled. Jason walked in and collapsed onto the couch.

"Don't Clark and Superman look similar?" Jason asked her.

"They are two different people, Jason. Superman is your father. Clark isn't." Jason sighed. For his mother being one of the best reporters in the city she certainly didn't pick up on any hints. There was a whoosh and Lois got up.

"I have to do… something."

"Tell Dad I said hi." Jason said as he changed the channel. Lois smiled. Jason's powers were getting stronger by the day.

"Hello Lois." Superman smiled. Lois turned to him.

"We need to talk about things."

"You mean the kiss."

"Not so much." Lois took his hand. "The part about caring for me." Superman squeezed her hand.

"I meant it. I still mean it. You and Jason are two of the most important people in my life." Lois kissed his cheek.

"I love you."

"No, you love Superman." He corrected.

"You are Superman." She looked at him closely.

"That's what I can do. Not who I am." He sighed and walked to the edge of the lake.

"Where are you going?" Lois asked him crossing her arms.

"To save someone. I'll be around. Oh and Jason asked me to ask you to lighten up on him. There were circumstances." He told her and flew off. Lois was about to ask him how he knew Jason had gone to Clark's apartment but he was already gone.

"You are driving me crazy, Superman." She shook her head.

On Monday Jade was waiting at Jason's locker. "How'd you beat me here?" He asked. He casually looked at all of Jade's exposed skin looking for a bruise.

"I like to get out and around. Smell the morning dew, that sort of thing."

"You know you should really tell someone about your step-mom." Jason pointed out. Jade shook her head. Jason opened his locker and took out his algebra 1 book. Phillip walked over to them. He and Jade shared a handshake.

"Hey Phil."

_"Get off of me!" _Jason heard a far off call.

"I've got to go." Jason told them and ran off. Phil looked at Jade.

"What's his deal?" Phillip asked Jade.

"I don't know…" Jade trailed off. Phillip put his arm around Jade.

"Guess that means I get to escort you around the school today." He grinned. Jade chuckled.

"Maybe he saw Tracey." Jade pointed out.

"Right, the resident whore." Jade smacked his chest.

"That's mean."

"It isn't mean if it's the truth." Phillip smiled as they walked into homeroom. Tracey and her friends were huddled in a circle gossiping. "Evil T and her minions talk about their newest plan for world domination." Phillip cackled softly in Jade's ear. Jade rolled her eyes.

"You are such a weirdo."

"But you love it." Phillip smiled and sat down next to Jade.

Jason was in the basement of the school. He knew that he had heard a voice coming from here. "Jordan, get off of me!" Hannah shoved him off of her.

"Lets try this again." Jordan told her. "If you want to get on the wrestling team you might have to gain a few pounds as well."

"The only reason you do this is to get a free grope. Hey! I care about the team, you'd be a great addition." Jason quietly made his way back up to the school.

Meanwhile at the Planet Lois was examining Clark. What Jason had said really stuck as did what Superman had said. Clark looked over at her and smiled. Lois turned around and got to work. "C.K. you and Lois seem to have some… tension." Jimmy pointed out.

"Lois is working some things out in her head." Clark told Jimmy. Perry walked over to Lois and brought her over to Clark.

"I have two tickets for the opening of the new ceramics section at the arts center tomorrow. I need you, Clark to go with Lois. I want a nice front piece, got it?" Perry asked the two. They nodded. "It's a formal affair so wear your best." He pat Clark on the back.

"Jimmy, I need a babysitter." She smiled at him.

"What baby? Jay is a grown boy, I'm sure he can take care of himself."

"Right, he's fourteen. He can take care of himself." Lois nodded. Clark smiled at her.

"He'll be absolutely fine." Clark gave her shoulder a squeeze. He walked over to get a cup of coffee. Lois followed him.

"Will you be picking me up or should we be going separately." Clark took a sip of his coffee. He took it black.

"I'll pick you up." Clark told her. "What time should I pick you up?"

"The grand opening is at eight. So pick me up at seven, just in case we get into some traffic." Lois smiled and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Okay." Clark said staring right back at her. "Are you okay Lois?" As she suspected their eyes were not the same. Superman's were much more round, she decided.

"Fabulous." She walked away, shaking her head. _She knows._ A voice sang in the back of his head. He watched her sneak a glance to look back at him and then started to type a story on her computer. _Maybe not._ Clark ran a hand through his hair shaking his head.

Jason sat on the stair case after school waiting for his mother to pick him up. "You aren't walking home?" Phillip raised his eyebrows as he took a seat next to him.

"I'm grounded." Jason explained. "My mom is slightly obsessive of making sure that I pay for my mistakes."

"Just slightly. Jade leave yet?"

"No, I don't think so." Jason was distracted as Tracey exited the school. Phillip followed Jason's line of sight and rolled his eyes.

"You know she's kind of snobby. The biggest gossip in our school and a bitch?" Phillip asked Jason.

"Just rumors." Jason told Phillip.

"Have you ever talked to her?" Phillip asked.

"Not… yet."

"He's scared." Jade came up from behind them.

"Am not. I'll talk to her during physical education." Jason told them.

"Break a leg." Jade winked. She started to walk home.

"Hey Jade, wait up!" Phillip called as she started off on her skateboard. "See you tomorrow Jason!" He called back. Jason sighed and looked down at his feet. He would talk to her tomorrow, he would. A pathfinder came to a stop in front of the school. It was Clark.

"Hey Dad." He smiled and got into the car. "Where is my Mom?"

"She was busy at the Planet." He told Jason.

"Always is." Jason put on his sunglasses. "Did you talk to her about my punishment?" Clark stopped at a red light.

"Superman mentioned that there were circumstances." Clark told him. "I convinced her it would be alright to leave you alone tomorrow night. We are going to the grand opening of the ceramics section in the art gallery."

"Nice. What was she going to do?"

"Get Jimmy to baby sit you." Jason rolled his eyes.

Jason walked into Richard's office casually. He wanted to figure out what was going on. He could have sworn that it was Richard's voice over his phone on Friday. He searched around the office looking for some kind of evidence of where he was.

"Jason? What are you doing?" Jason looked up at Richard.

"Hey Dad, I was just looking for a pen."

"You couldn't find a pen at any other desks?" Richard rose his brows at his son.

"Well, yes. You see, for science my teacher is really strict about what kind of pens we use. All I could find was red and black pens on other desks. I was hoping you'd have a blue one." He lied. Richard bough into it. He remembered having teachers with such odd requests as well.

"Check the middle drawer." Jason smiled and took out a blue pen.

"Thanks, Dad." The use of the word 'Dad' in reply to Richard was habit. It was becoming odd though. Jason knew Clark was his real father, even if he hadn't meet his grandparents on Clarks side. Clark always talked about how his mother would visit on Holidays. Jason supposed he would just have to visit Clark at the apartment during Thanksgiving.

Later that night Clark looked at his day suits. He picked out a plain black suit. Lois hadn't told him what she was going to wear. He doubted that she would want them to match colors anyhow. He picked out a red tie and smiled at the suit. "Looks good enough." The phone in his apartment rang and he picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hello Clark. How're you holding up, how is Jason?" His mothers voice asked over the phone.

"I'm doing great, so is Jason. We had a little problem, nothing Superman couldn't fix." Clark told her. "He looks a lot like me, Mom. I sent you some pictures today that I got from Jason. Look at them next to pictures of me in high school. We look exactly alike."

"What about his powers?"

"I haven't seen much. His hearing is doing well. Very well in fact." Clark told her. "I wish I could be more of a father to him. Richard has become distant, but Lois is still clueless. I think." Clark went on to tell his mother about how he had caught Lois looking at him.

"She may just have started to see you, Clark Kent, in a new light." She pointed out.

"As much as I'd love that to be the case, it doesn't usually work like that." He heard the doorbell ring.

"Go ahead honey. I heard the ring. I'll talk to you later."

"It's Lois and Jason, I have to go. Night Mom, I love you."

"I love you, too." Clark hung up the phone. "It's open!" He called as he grabbed a shirt to pull on.

"That's not very …naked. Safe! Safe. That's not very safe!" She crossed her arms. Jason bit his lip trying not to laugh. He walked over to Clark's fridge looking for something to eat. "Jason!" Lois snapped at him, glad for the distraction.

"What?" He asked a piece of leftover sausage in his mouth.

"This isn't your house." Jason looked over to Clark as he pulled his shirt on.

"Sorry." Clark shrugged his shoulders.

"Help yourself." He told his son. Lois huffed and walked over to Clark who forget he hadn't put his glasses on.

"Can you even see what he's eating?" She put her hands in front of Clarks face. He blinked.

"No, of course not. I think I put my glasses on the table." He pointed in the general direction. Lois picked up his glasses and handed them to him. She noticed that Clark did look like Superman. She didn't think that it was possible though. If Clark was Superman why on earth did he need glasses and why was he always so clumsy? Jason watched the tension between his parents.

"Clark, would you mind watching Jason for a little while? I have to run some errands." She lied to him. Clark shook his head.

"I don't mind." Lois smiled. "Thanks." She kissed his cheek and walked out.

"She's not running errands." Jason told Clark softly.

"Oh, and what is she doing?" Clark asked Jason taking a glass out of the cabinet.

"She's got a date." Clark crushed the glass to dust. Jason's eyes widened. "Cool."

"Date? With who?" Jason bit his lip.

"Some guy she met on a story." Clark smiled at his son. Jason noticed right away it wasn't a normal Clark Kent smile. Clark locked the front door of the apartment.

"I need to go fly." Clark changed quickly into his Superman uniform.

"You aren't going to follow her, are you?" Jason asked his Dad.

"No… I'll just go fly. I need air, and time to think." Clark told him and took off to the sky. Jason sighed. He wandered over to his fathers bedroom. He found pictures of his Dad with his aunt, Chloe. They looked like they were still attending high school. He looked in to the mirror then back at the picture.

"Wow." He whispered at the likeness between the two of them. Jason wandered over to the phone. A list of numbers were listed. At the top of the list was Martha Kent, Then Lois Lane, Jason, Jimmy Olsen, Chloe Sullivan. Jason noticed that his name was the only one in the short list without a last name. He smiled and wrote in light pencil _Kent_. He knew his father would be able to see it.

Clark watched Lois walked out of the building in a dress. She looked beautiful. He sighed and turned the corner. Lois had caught sight of his colorful uniform. She turned the corner and came face-to-face with him. "Superman." She smiled.

"On a date?" He asked her. Her smile faded.

"Actually, yes." She crossed her arms.

"Wouldn't want to interrupt." He turned.

"Wait." She put her hand on his arm. "If we could be though. I'd love to be with you." Clark looked down at her.

"You want to be with me because I am Superman. If I was a regular man, I find it hard to believe you would love me so."

"I would." Lois told him. He smiled at her.

"No, you wouldn't." He flew away. She sighed and turned toward Harry. She smiled at him.

"My competition?" Lois smiled.

"Of course not." She chuckled. It was fake. He didn't know her well enough to realize this.

Later that night, after the date Lois and Jason returned to their house. Lois sat in her bed unable to sleep. She thought about her date, and about the appearance of Superman. Her mind rolled over to seeing Clark without his shirt on. He had looked great. Lois sat up in her bed putting her head in her hands. Seeing Clark nearly naked without his glasses was driving her crazy.

"I love you." She whispered finally. Who she loved of course, Jason was unsure of. He had been listening to her talk to herself. She talked about Harry for a little while but then she went on and on about Superman and Clark. Which one she loved depended on everything. Jason decided it was his duty to get them together, he just needed some help.

* * *

_Author's Note: Not completely satisified with this chapter. But after half a dozen rewrites this is what I have got for you. I hope it isn't **too** bad. Give me some feedback. Once again sorry for the wait! 11 days... tut tut, bad jessie._

_Primesetter31: Jason is a good kid. With good intentions. Sometimes he just doesn't think before he does/says something._

_Bluie Twilight Star: Richard was used to lure Jason. Lex is interested in Jason and by using Richard's voicehe brought a feeling of safety to Jason's ears._

_Vouge09: Lois has that effect._

_Feartoxin: Thanks!_

_Angel452: Jason is trying to piece the puzzel together by himself._

_Mr.Firenze: Thanks!_

_LJP: Jade and Jason are best friends, have been since they were little kids. Think 'the girl next door' with a little edge. She called Clark, I don't think Superman would give anyone... even the mother of his child a 'phone number'. He has no need for one. He can hear just about everything. Your wish is my command, one page and a half longer. Next chapter though I expect to be at least six to eight pages long. I have quite a few things planned._


	6. Sparks Fly

**Chapter Six: Sparks Fly**

Lois was coming home from grocery shopping. She saw Harry waiting in his car for her. "Hello Harry." She called as she stepped out of her vehicle.

"Hey Babe." He winked at her. Lois chuckled and opened the trunk of her car. Harry helped bring in the groceries. Once they got into the house they found Jason having a snack in the kitchen. "Hey Jason, I'm Harry." Harry smiled widely.

"Hi." Jason said shortly and stared at him. There was something about Harry he didn't like. Maybe it was the goatee. Lois didn't notice the tension and just put the groceries away.

"I bought take out for tonight." Lois told him. "Buffalo wings with potato wedges on the side. Be good, if I find out you left this house for any reason your punishment is going to increase."

"Where are you going tonight?" Harry asked Lois.

"Just some work related thing." Lois told him with a wave of her hand.

"She has to got to an opening at the art museum with Clark Kent." Jason told Harry.

"Clark Kent? Right…Rachel Wood has a crush on him."

"Rachel Wood?" Lois inquired.

"She's a young reporter. Admirer of him and his work. I always find her praising Clark Kent." Harry told Lois. "She will probably be there tonight." Lois smiled thinly.

"Well suppose Clark will just love that."

"Really? I always took him for a gentleman."

"He is." Jason told Harry.

"Then…" He pointed to Lois.

"You don't know her well." Jason reminded him and walked up stairs. Lois smiled at Harry. They talked for a little while until he was paged from work. Lois escorted him out the door. Harry leaned in for a kiss on the lips. Lois took a step back. "Bye Harry." Lois leaned against the front door after it was closed. She closed her eyes briefly. "I should get dressed." She walked up the staircase and into her room.

After a small debate Lois choose a black dress she had found in her closet. It was a spaghetti strapped dress, it was rather tight at the torso but was wavy at the bottom. It swayed with every step she made. She was sure it couldn't be compared to whatever _Rachel Wood_ would wear. Lois was getting too old to show off all her curves. She applied her makeup and dabbed on some perfume. She stepped out of her room and found Jason eating. Clark sat across from him. Clark stood when he saw her.

"You look beautiful, Lois." He complimented her. Lois smiled at him.

"Thank you, Clark."

"Watch out for Rachel Wood." Jason waggled his eyebrows to Clark. Lois did her best not to glare at him. At the museum Clark and Lois walked in together.

"Well, this is nice." Lois said. Walked over to get an interview with one of the men that had 'manager' written on their name tag.

"Always straight to work." Clark smiled. He picked up a drink and took a sip.

"Clark Kent?" Clark turned around to come to face a young blonde woman. She gave him a wide grin.

"Yes." Clark returned her smile.

"Rachel Wood." She put out her hand. He shook it with a smile.

"Nice to meet you." He studied her. She was young, much younger then he expected. Late twenties early thirties at most. He glanced back at Lois who was watching the two of them.

"I read your article from Daily Planet today" She went on and on about how his article was amazing. Clark had tuned out when he saw Lois watching.

"Have fun." Lois mouthed and walked into another room. Clark frowned.

"Excuse me." Clark asked of Ms. Wood. "Have fun with what?"

"That girl. I'm sure you are just jumping up and down in excitement." Lois folded her arms. Clark quirked his eyebrow at her.

"Lois, you know me." He reminded her. He tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "I don't take advantage of people. I'm fair, and just." Lois took a step away from him.

"Well, you never know. That girl may just be too pretty for you." Lois walked away from Clark. Clark watched Lois walk away. He went into full reporter mode after that, only interested in getting interviews and quotes for an article. They only met up again at Clark's car after the whole ordeal.

"So what is Rachel's favorite color?" Lois asked bitterly. Clark didn't answer her and just drove to Lois' house. He put car in the parked gear. Lois turned to him. "So you didn't answer my question."

"I don't know the answer." Clark told her. He pushed his glasses up. Lois stepped out of the car. Clark frowned watching her go. He put the car back into drive and went home. His car disappeared into the distance from Jason's window.

"What is going on between you two?" Jason asked himself. Jason walked down stairs where he found his mother eating ice cream from the carton. "How was the art thing?" Lois looked up at him then at the clock.

"It's past your bed time. Go to sleep." She ordered him.

"That bad?" He rose his brows.

"Go to sleep." She told him. He sighed and walked upstairs. In his bed room he stared up at his ceiling. He wondered if something had happened between Rachel Wood and Clark. He fell asleep within the hour and awoke to his alarm clock. It was Wednesday, and he needed to grow some kind of courage to talk to Tracey. He dressed in his best and practiced on how to approach the situation.

"Hello Tracey, I'm Jason. We have class together." He told the mirror. "What classes? Well we have History, Gym, Spanish, and English." He sighed. "I'm so lame." He groaned. His mother gave one knock on the door and entered.

"Come on now, I have to drop you off and get to work on time." Jason nodded with a sigh. He didn't think the day would go so well. When he was dropped off at school he searched out any of his friends. He found Phillip sketching a comic.

"Hey." Jason greeted his friend. He took a seat next to him.

"Hey, so what do you think of that?" He asked showing Jason the sketches of characters for his new comic. Jason looked down at the comic, it was a sketch of girl. Her outfit wasn't completely revealing, it left room for imagination. _Jade the _was written on it.

"Jade? That's Jade?"

"Yea, I'm still working on you." Phillip smiled.

"Looks good." Jason smiled.

Lois picked up a cup of coffee putting her own sugar and cream in it. She took a sip. She nearly groaned when it didn't taste like it did when Clark made it for her. It was cold too. She frowned. The elevator 'dinged' and Lois saw Clark walk into the room. She turned around as to not look at him.

Clark watched Lois avoid him hour after hour until lunch time when Sketch walked into the room. It was well known throughout the Planet that Sketch had a fruitless crush on Lois. Lois looked from Sketch to Clark. She pushed Clark into the closet and kissed him. "Incase Sketch walks in." Lois explained to him. Clark kissed Lois back.

"Of course." Clark responded. Lois wrapped her arms around him. He kissed down her neck.

"Clark." She moaned. _Help Me!_ A voice rang in Clark's head. Not now! He thought.

"I think he's gone." Clark whispered. Lois nodded and walked out of the closet. Clark followed her out. "I've got to go grab something." He told her and walked out of the Planet. He changed into his Superman outfit once he was alone.

Lois walked into the girls room and looked at herself in the mirror. "Lois, you have no clue what you just started." He brushed her hair and washed her face. Clark's lips had felt so good against her skin, the fact that she couldn't get his bare chest out of her head certainly wasn't helping either. She walked out of the bathroom and to her desk. She looked up at the television and saw that Superman had saved a family from exposure to carbon monoxide. She rested her chin in her hand, mere days ago she had felt Superman was the only one for her. Now she was torn, Superman or Clark Kent? She grabbed her pack of cigarettes and walked onto the roof. She lit her cigarette.

Jason bought his lunch and walked over to his table. "Why am I wearing pink?" Jade asked Phillip. He had begun coloring in her costume.

"You are a girl, symbolically you stand for girl power in my comic. Thus, you wear pink. Deal with it, Jade." Jade frowned.

"Could my mask please be black." She pouted. Phillip smiled.

"Your mask will be black."

"Good." She grinned. "Cause if I'm going as Jade the blank for Halloween I don't want people to be killed with pink." Jason chuckled.

"Sketch me yet?" Jason asked.

"Yes, I tried. You look way too much like Superman though." Jason nearly choked on his own spit at the comment.

"What?"

"My costume for your superhero. I think it looks too much like Superman." Phillip showed him the sketch. He was right, it did have similarities to Superman's costume. Jason took a sip of his drink and saw Tracey talking to some guy. He had a lettermen jacket on.

"So what are we doing this weekend?" Jade asked. Phillip shrugged his shoulders, Jason didn't respond. She followed his sight and rolled her eyes. She punched him in the arm. He hardly moved but he did look at her.

"What was that for?"

"What are we doing this weekend?" She asked him.

"I don't know. I think I'm supposed to go over Richard's."

"Oh." Jade frowned. "Guess that leave just the two of us." Jade turned to Phillip who was coloring in Jade's superhero caricature.

Later that night Jason sat in his room trying to figure out what was wrong with his mother. She was still acting odd. It was the cold way she was acting the night before though. It was a happy odd. Jason hoped nothing had happened between she and Harry. He really didn't like Harry. He needed to get his parents together, Jade might help him out with that. His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his window. He turned to see Jade. He opened the window and walked over to lock his door.

"You know I'm grounded still?" He whispered to her. After a moment he realized what she was here to talk about. "Stepmom?" Jason asked. Jade shook her head, confusing Jason.

"We have bigger problems."

"What happened?" Jason asked, concerned.

"You know." Jade put her hands in her pockets. "The thing." She emphasized.

"You mean the kidnapping?" He asked her.

"Yep. That's the thing." Jade nodded her head. She walked over to his desk and picked up a pencil. She twirled it between her finger. "So why exactly was I taken?"

"How should I know?"

"And how did you get there?"

"Well I told Superman you were missing."

"How did you know?"

"What is this, twenty questions?" Jason asked her.

"Yep and I'm only at three so far. I get to ask questions not you." She crossed her arms. Jason shook his head.

"Listen Jade, I only knew you were missing when I found your wristband on my pillow. I went to Superman and we got you home safe and sound. That is all that matters." He pointed out. She rose her eyebrows at him.

"You're hiding something, White."

"Why on earth would I be hiding something?" He asked her. "I've known you since we were little kids playing duck-duck-goose." He pointed out.

"Everyone has secrets. They never stay secret forever." She reminded him.

* * *

_Author's Note: I wanted this chapter longer, but it just didn't happen. I even ended up cutting it down for some stuff I just didn't think was necessary. If my hand and keyboard don't get into too much of a fight, I'm hoping for another chapter within a day or so. I can't make any promises, though. :(_

_Mr. Firenze: I loved that line as well._

_LJP: Jumping scenes, noted and I'll try my best to fix that a bit._

_Bulie Twilight Star: Ah if only we could all find our very own Clark Kent._

_Angel452: zips mouth_

_Transgenic-girl: She is, poor girl._

_Vouge09: Glad ya like the family, they're so cute!_

_Monda: Didn't for it to seem rushed :( Glad you like the chapter though!_

_Feartoxin: hehe._

_Nette: Glad ya like it!_


	7. Superboy

_Authors Note: Sorry about the super long hiatus. The inspiration left me, and now it's back. Thanks to all of those who review, and who will continue to read & review this story._

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Superboy**

In that instant Jason realized he needed Clark's help. He had absolutely no idea how on earth he was going to keep his secret from Jade. She could see through him, she could read him… better then he thought his own mother could.

_"What does he know?"_ Jade asked herself.

"Too much." Jason said, knowing she couldn't hear him. He collapsed onto his bed and stared at his ceiling. It had scuff marks from when he had levitated above his bed. "Fly, fly, fly, fly, fly." He whispered to himself. He opened his eyes and was let down as he was stationary on his bed. "Fine, don't." He crossed his arms.

"I never took flight at your age either. Not of my own accord, anyhow." Superman told Jason from his window.

"I can hear." Jason told him. Superman nodded, walking into the room through the window. It seemed that was the only way anyone ever walked into his room tonight.

"I know. Your first day of high school, you heard me." Jason smiled. "I couldn't blow the fire out either. What if that's the only power I ever receive?" He asked his father. "What if I can't help, I can only hear."

"Jason you are only fourteen, a long time off until you reach you're true form. Just like you grow, you gain powers. You want to help people and you will." Jason turned to his father.

"How do you know?"

"I never knew what to do with my powers, and I didn't have a father who knew what it was like." Superman put his hand on Jason's shoulder. Lois walked in and saw the gesture.

"Dinner?" She asked them both. Both of their hands went to their head. Superman quickly flew out. Lois looked to Jason.

"Bank Alarm." Jason explained to his mother. He followed her down to the kitchen. "What do we have for dinner?" He asked.

"Barbeque Chicken." She told him. "What was your father doing here, he didn't even say hi to me." She frowned.

"Superhero stuff." He told her. "So what happened last night?" He asked her, referring to the art gallery.

"It's ridiculous, but I think I am jealous of Rachel Wood. She was just so young and pretty." Lois shook her head.

"I thought you wanted to marry Superman." Lois sighed and looked up at Jason.

"Your father and I will never be anything. I have to come to terms with that. So do you." Jason bit the inside of his cheek. It was sort of funny to him that she thought she had to choose between Superman and Clark Kent. Especially since they were the same person.

"What about Harry?"

"You want me to date Harry?" She asked him.

"No. It's just, where did this come from?"  
"What?"

"The crush on Clark."

"It's not a crush." She told him.

"Lust for Clark." Jason changed his words.

"I am not lusting after Clark. I'm just jealous. Clark nearly fell in love with me the first time he saw me."

"You certainly aren't modest." He smirked.

"I-I'm horrible." She sighed and walked away from the table.

"No." Jason groaned. He ate the rest of his meal and walked up stairs. He really needed to work on choosing his words carefully.

The next day Clark walked into the office only to be yelled at by Perry to report into his office. He found Lois already sitting across from Perry's desk. "Alright you two, I need you to partner up for this project."

"What project?" Clark asked.

"This project." Perry handed them an investigation on the local politician. "We think he may be up to something."

"We know." Lois corrected.

"By we, you mean Lois?" Clark asked. Perry nodded.

"And I am usually right."

"Usually." Clark reminded her. Lois rolled her eyes and grabbed his arm, leading him to her cubicle. She told him all the details. Clark and Lois started their research at the press conference Arnold Duwide was holding. He was the politician in question.

"Clark!" A voice yelled. Moments later Rachel emerged from the crowd. Clark smiled at her and Lois felt her jealousy bubbling up again.

"Rachel, hello. What on earth are you doing here?" Lois asked her in a spine chilling voice. Clark noticed the difference. He raised his brows at her. It took all of Lois' willpower not to just take Clark and kiss him right there in front of Rachel and all the other reporters.

"They want a little article about this nonsense." Rachel did a motion with her hand. She didn't seem to care much about politics.

"It's important for the upcoming elections." Clark told her. Rachel smiled.

"I don't vote."

"You should. Every vote counts." Lois told her evenly.

"One vote doesn't change the world." She huffed and walked to her seat.

"I don't like her." Lois told Clark.

"I'm not surprised." He said evenly.

Jade closed her locker and jumped when Jason appeared out of no where. "What are you doing here?" She asked him.

"Walking to class." he told her.

"Didn't you have class in the science wing. It always takes me three minutes to get to math class. It's hardly even a minute since class was dismissed." She narrowed her eyes at him. He just smiled at her. He had to work on walking slower. He realized he was going to have to be much more careful around his curious friend.

"I walk fast." He told her. She picked up her lunch from her locker.

"Right." She walked towards the cafeteria. There was a gun shot and Jason looked around wildly, the rush of adrenaline triggered his x-ray vision. He found Lex Luthor with his posse at the enterance. "Come on." He grabbed Jade's arm. He figured out the quickest route into the basement and ran towards it.

"Jason, what's going on?" Jade asked him in a whisper.

"I don't know." He lied. He needed to do something, and fast. There was another gun shot. Jason looked through the walls, Phillip had been shot in the arm.

"I've got the list, Jason." Lex Luthor spoke. "Come out, come out, wherever you are." He sung. He looked at Jade.

"I have to go."

"What, are you insane!?" She yelled at him. He walked back into the hallways, Jade counted to five and followed him. Jason calmly walked up to Lex and the two men that had guns, one trained on Phillip the other trained on Jason. Phillip looked between them. He didn't understand the connection, his confusion as strong as Jade's the night she'd been kidnapped.

Jason knew the connection. When Richard had supposedly called him he asked for a birthday list. Jade was the first person on the list, Phillip was the second. Lex Luthor had the list and was using it against him.

"Come with me." Lex Luthor ordered Jason. "Or he dies." Unlike his father, who knew all of his super abilities Jason had just began testing his own. He wasn't sure if he'd be able to catch the bullet. Even if he could, he couldn't let anyone see. Especially not Phillip.

"I'll go." Jason told Lex. Lex smiled. He took out a necklace and placed it around Jason's neck. Jason suddenly fell pale. He looked down and saw a small chip of Kryptonite was placed on the necklace.

"He's just like his father." He told one of his men. "Come on Superboy." He grabbed Jason's arm.. Phillip couldn't believe what he heard. As they exited the building Jade hurried to Phillip, she'd been hidden at the end of the hallway. Phillip pointed to the door.

"Lets get you healed up." Jade helped him to the nurses office.

"Lex took Jason."

"I know." Jade said.

"Lex called him Superboy." Phillip told her.

"Like Superman?" Jade asked him.

"Exactly. He had said he was just like his father." Phillip told her.

"No. Jason told me who his real father was." She shook her head.

"What if he's like Jason? Man by Day, Superhero by Night." Phillip offered her. Jade looked at him.

"I have to find Lois, and… Clark." She told him and walked out of the nurses office.

"Jade!" Phillip yelled after her, she ignored him. Jade ran into the Daily Planet neither Lois or Clark were at their desks. She found Jimmy Olsen instead.

"Hey Jimmy!" She yelled. Jimmy turned and smiled at her, his smile turned into a frown at the sight of her. She had blood stains on her shirt.

"What happened?"

"Luthor." She explained vaguely. "Where are Lois, and Clark?"

"At the press meeting." He told her. She gave him a blank look. "Arnold Duwide." He clarified for her. At that moment Lois and Clark emerged from the Elevator. They noticed the teenage girl right away.

"Jade you should be in school right now." Lois told her, putting her hand on her hips. Jade turned around and Lois saw the blood stains. "Whose blood is that?" She gulped. Clark put a hand on Lois' shoulder.

"It's not Jasons. It's Phillips." Jade said, as though that made it any bit better. "Lex Luthor took Jason." She told him. Clark jaw set, and Jade glance up at him. In that instance they exchanged stares and she was positive that he was Superman.


End file.
